INDO-WESTERN LOVE STORY
by sharpurna.sg
Summary: The title is weird right? But couldnt find anything else. So what happens when a typical indian and a typical german fall in love with each other? How did they meet; how did they fall for each other; will they be able to adjust and will there love story sustain? To no the answers plss peep in. Purely *ABHIRIKA* and *DAREYA* contains a hint of other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Hey am back with the plot of a new story. i no some of u want to read real life of our officers but u have to wait a little cause am typing it! till then plss read this and let me no about it.

 **STORY NAME-** "INDO- WESTERN LOVE STORY"

 **ABOUT THE STORY-** THIS STORY WILL BE A LOVE STORY. IT WILL NOT HAVE ANY CRIME CONTENT.

 **CHARACTERS-** THE LEAD CHARACTERS ARE :- ABHIJEET SHRIVASTAVA.

TARIKA MUSALE.

OTHER THAN THEM THE ENTIRE CID TEAM AND SOME OCs ARE ALSO A PART OF THIS STORY.

DETAILED INFORMATION ABOUT THE CHARACTERS WILL BE GIVEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

 **NOTE- EITHER ABHIJEET OR TARIKA WILL BE OF INDIAN ORIGIN BUT BORN AND BROUGHT UP IN GERMANY AND THE OTHER PERSON WILL BE TYPICAL "SANSKARI" INDIAN. SO MY DEAR READERS U CAN CHOOSE THAT AMONG THEM WHO SHALL BE LET ME NO ABOUT IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION.**

 **PLOT-** WE ALL ARE AWARE OF THE FACT THAT CULTURES , LANGUAGE , MENTALITY AND MANY OTHER THINGS VARY THROUGHOUT THE WORLD. DIFFERENT COUNTRIES HAVE DIFFERENT BELIEFS ; LIFESTYLES AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS THOUGHT. SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF A PURE INDIAN"SANSKARI" PERSON FALL IN LOVE WITH A TYPICAL GERMAN PERSON? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO ADJUST AND CHANGE THEMSELVES OR WILL THE LOVE STORY TURN ITSELF INTO RUINS. TO NO HOW DID THEY MEET; HOW DID THEY FALL IN LOVE AND WHAT HAPPENED NEXT ; STAY TUNED WITH THE STORY" INDO WESTERN LOVE".

.

Ok so that's it for today. how is it ? should i continue? plss let me no!

WISH U ALL A VERY HAPPY RAMADAN. STAY HEALTHY AND ENJOY TO THE FULLEST :-):-).

love

take care

sharpurna.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey am back with the first chapter.

thankkksss a lot for those lovely reviews.

characters:-

ANDREA - Abhis own elder sister.

SHREYA - Abhis cousin. lives in India. member of cid Mumbai.

OTHER MEMBERS OF CID HAVE THEIR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

.

.

 **ABHIJEET** \- HERO OF OUR STORY. A GERMAN SETTLED BOY. BORN AND BROUGHT UP THERE. A COOL AND CASUAL GUY . NEVER TENSED ABOUT ANYTHING SERIOUSLY . VERY LESS EMOTIONAL AND DOESNT TAKE ANY RELATION TOO SERIOUSLY . HIS FATHERS FAMILY IS FROM INDIA SO HIS COUSINS ANS OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS OF HIS FATHER ARE SETTLED IN INDIA. MOTHER IS TOTALLY GERMAN.

APPEARANCE - A TALL GUY WITH DARK AND DEEP BLACK EYES. HIS HAIRS ARE AS SMOOTH AS SILK. HIS SMILE WAS ENOUGH TO CAPTURE THE HEART OF ANY GIRL . AND HIS PERFECT BODY AND MEDIUM COMPLEXION WAS A ADDITION TO HIS PERSONALITY. IN ALL HE WAS A HANDSOME DUDE.

FATHER - MR. ANURAG SHRIVASTAVA

MOTHER- MRS. FRANZISKA ROTAHGEB.

 **TARIKA** \- OF COURSE SHE IS THE HEROINE OF OUR STORY. AN INDIAN GIRL EXTREMELY GOOD IN STUDIES. TOOO MUCH SERIOUS ABUT HER LIFE. ALTHOUGH SHE IS VERY WELL EDUCATED BUT STILL SHE IS EXTREMELY SUPERSTICIOUS BECAUSE HER MOTHER IS FROM A VILLAGE AREA (SHE IS ALSO EDUCATED). EXTREMELY EMOTIONAL AND VERY PARTICULAR AND SENSITIVE ABOUT RELATIONS . A VERY NICE AND SWEET GIRL LOVED BY ONE AND ALL. HER FATHER IS A FORENSIC DOCTOR IN CID FORENSIC DEPARTMENT (MUMBAI). BEST FRND OF SHREYA AND PURVI.

APPEARANCE- A TALL GIRL WITH BRIGHT BLACK EYES. HER SWEET SMILE WON EVERYONES HEART . HER BEAUTIFUL CURLY LOCKS WERE A ADDITION TO HER BEAUTY.

FATHER- DR. R.P SALUNKHE.

MOTHER- MRS. SUDHA SALUNKHE.

.

.

first chapter.

A man in his late sixties was sitting on an arm chair with an album in his hand. The condition of the album was telling that it was an old album . On the cover the word " FAMILY" was written in golden letters.

The man closed his eyes and a proud smile appeared on his face as he rested his head o the arm chair and thought about his long journey of the last fourty years.

 **FLASHBACK -**

YEAR- 1976.

LOCATION- A small village in north of west bengal ; India.

Mid night -

in a room.

A man in his late twenties was packing some clothes and necessary items in a bag being extremely careful so that no one notices him . Sometimes later he took his bag and tip toed towards the main gate . Taking a last glannce at his " GOLDEN HOME " he started his journey to achieve his goal and help his family.

.

.

7:30 p.m an airport in Germany .

the man's lips became wider as it turned into a sweet smile. yes finally his dream was fulfilled. Finally he had reached his dream destination. He was immensly happy that day and infact anyone in his place would be equally happy!After all he had to work hard a lot to reach belonged to a middle class family and had 5 brothers and sisters. his family could not bear the expences of sending him abroad.

thinking all this he touched the blue bruises on his arms. these grave woundshad occured due to continuous suction of blood from his body. yes he used to sell his blood for years and thus collected the amount to come to Germany.

after studying in the munich university; today he was a successful professor of the stutgart university. in simple words he was self made man.

.

.

.

present :-

the man came out from his dream world with the voice of a younge guy.

abhi:- hi dad !

{a.d. = abhi dad}

a.d.:- hi abhi ! so kab aaye tum?

abhi:- bus dad abhi aaya . uff aaj ka din was extremely hectic.

a.d.:- kyu?

abhi:- oh god dad! kya bolu aapko. today professor daniel had special lecture with us and believe me dad it was extremely boring!

so abhi which days lecture do u like may i no? said andrea.

abhi :- oh common andrea chill out dear! its not always necessary to like the stupid lectures of those professor.

andrea:- abhi dare not tell him a stupid professor .

abhi{ sarcastically }:- oops! sorry me to bhul hi gaya tha ki professor daniel is my sisters first crush! "first time" ever my sis liked someone.

andrea :- thats far better than changing a girlfrnd every month year or so?

abhi was about to tell something when doris interfered.

doris:- shut up u both. pls dont fight like kids now. achxcha kisi ko yaad bhi he ki shreya uski colligues ke saath yaha aa rahi he. so we need to set the hopuse for them.

[A.N - oh oopsie ! i forgot to tell u all that shreya was comming with the cid team to Germany and as her uncle stays there so obviously they are staying there.]

anurag:- ya doris u are right. abhi and andrea u should now start to clean up the mess of ur room. specially u abhi.

abhi:-ya dad everything will b fine. dont beso tensed.

all thje others sighed thinking that no matter who comes abhi is always going to wait for the last minute to do everything.

.

.

.

in india:-

shreya house:-

shreya :- yaar taru tera packing kaise khatam ho gaya? mera to khatam hone khatam hi nahi le raha he.

purvi:- or tera khtam bhi nahi hoga. tu to ekbar suitcase band karne ki soch rahi he ki tabhi hi tujhe kisi or chiz ka yaad aaraha he.

shreya :-purvi yaar tujhe tanqa maarna he ya meri help karni he !

and as usual both the frnds started to fight.

after a few minutes

taru :- ho gaya

shreya / purvi :- kya?

taru :- shree ka packing. busv tu ekbar fatafat chek kar le.

shreya checked everything and it was just perfect.

shreya :- yaar taru tu kaise itna achcha se sabkuch sambhal leti he?

taru just smiled.

.

.

ok guyts so today i end here. this is just the backgroung and a short intro.

NEXT CHAPPY:- ABHIRIKA will meet.

so to no more stay tuned .

one more thing. guys pls dont misunderstand abhis character. he is not bad or characterless actually in those countries people are like this. so its not his fault. i hope u understand my point. and andrea is more like her father.

.

read and REVIEW. let me no whether i shall continue.

next update will be REAL LIFE OF OUR OFFICERS. i will post the chappy as soon as i get an idea.

take care.

sharu


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys finally let's go to chapter 2 without much of my blabbering!;)

 **NOTE:-** There is a slight change in the track... I know it was supposed to be purely Abhirika but since this story is a little different it will take some time to build the climax of abhirika's love story... So in order to avoid unnecessary filler chapters and bore my readers I have decide to involve Dareya... but according to the title the INDO-WESTERN love story will be of *ABHIRIKA* and only them.

So I hope I have not dissapointed my dear readers with the change ... :):).

.

After one day...

Shreya :- Uff! Finally pahuchi gai ! Yaha aane ka sabse bara problem h yeh itnaaa lamba journey! Meri kandhe hamesha dukhte h itna lamba flight ke bad...

Finally Shreya had finished complaining after they had reached Frankfurt airport...

Tarika:- Are bechara Shree kitna dard horaha h bechari ko... Waise iska ek solution h mere paas ... ( turning towards daya, in a taunting tone ) Daya tum to sab mijrimo ka muh se piano baja kar Cid ka itnaaa madat karte ho... to apne pyare pyare haatho se humari Shreya ka kandho me bhi thora piano baja do mera matlab h ki bechari ko thora araam...

Before she could complete Shreya who by now was as red as a red chilli ( not tomato guys because she was not only red but also hot and was literally radiating heat out of embarrasment...;);)..) cut through her speech and said...

Shreya:- Tarikaaaa... tumhe to me ...

To her great relief she found her uncle and aunt waving at her...

Shreya :- bari mummy! aa gayi... are aayiye aapsablog...

She ran to hug her aunt

Doris:- How are you Shreya?

Shreya:- perfect as always ... are sir miliye inse .. yeh h mere bare papa , or yeh bari mummy... Or yeh he... before she could complete...

Andrea:- Come on Shreya ab tum please daya ko introduce mat karwao humse...

Daya and the others were a littke startled...

Shreya:- Di aap?( happy as well as anxious)

Andrea:- Are hum sab log to ek car me fit nahi honge islie me bhi aayi hu... ek car me mom dad rahenge or dusre me main rahungi...

And Daya nice to meet you and everyone else... actually hum Daya ko jsnye h kyuki whattsapp me Shreya to hamesha Daya naam karte woh paoa bolte h ki aaplog Ram ji ka naam lete h something like that only ... just instead of Ram ji its...

The officers could no more control there laughter...

Shreya ( almost crying) :- Di khush ho na aap after making a fool of me...

( NOTE:- Guys Shreya is a strong officer and I am not showing her as a nagging or super emotional girl... by writing the above scene I just wanted to show that there are some moments in our life when we react in an extremely stupid manner as then we are so overwhelmed with our emotions that we hardly realise what we are doing...)

Daya( in his mind) :- me kya karu is larki ka...

Doris:- Okay ! So let's leave now ! Or else we'll get late...

Finally after another 3hrs they reached there home and settled everything ... By now they jad already met abhi amd they were sitting and chatting in the living room...

They were gossipping about cid and other things like foot ball...

Meanwhile Doris entered the hall

...

Doris:- Would anyone like some more coffee?

Shreya :- bari ma aap pot yaha rakh dijiye hum le lenge... Doris nodded and went back to tge kitchen...

Meanwhile Tarika got her from her seat yo pour some more coffee and since all of them were sitting quiet close to each other, Tarika's leg got entagled with Shreya's and she fell flat right on the floor and the coffee dropped on her hand . ...

Immediately everyone rushed to pick her up and laid her on the sofa...

Doris:- Oh! Lord! Andrea bring the first aid kit ...

Just then Abhi pushed through the crowd and started to apply egg white on Tarika's burns ( Guys it's a true remedy I myself have experienced it ... I shared so that it may help others :)...)

After 2 mins.

Abhi :- Sorry Tarika for doimg it without your permission but trust me this works like magic...

Both Andrea and Shreya were a litle puzzled as they never saw such a compassionate and sober Abhi...

Tarika:- It's okay amd thank you so much...

Tarika was actually a little overwhelmed while according to Abhi he had done it just like that...

Later that night ...

The boys were sleeping in one room while the girls and Andrea in another...

Abhi was in his own room as he had to finish an assingnment... while Doris and her husband were in their room...

In the boys room :-

Everyone was tired owing to the jet lag...

So everyone had fallen asleep without much effort but one disturbed soul was still awake...

Daya was staring at the ceiling while he lay fully awake on the bed and was chuckling to himself thinking about the incidents that occured since morning...

Daya ( thought):-

Shreya ab tak to mujhe lagta tha ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho lekin aaj tumne sabke samne yeh sabit kar dia ... aisa ho sakta h Shreya ki tum mujhse naraz ho kyuki me sab jante hue bhi kabhi apna pyaar ka izhaar nahi kiya ... izhaar to door ki baad kabhi tumhare kareeb aane ka bhi nahi socha... tum jab bhi mujhe kuch ishara karti ho tab bhi me use nazar andaaz karta hu...

Lekin Shreya shayad me tumhe kabhi samjha na paun mera soch kya h ... ho sakta h me galat hu Shreya lekin phir bhi... Jab hum kisise pyaar karte h to iska matlab yeh nahi hota ki hamesha unke paas rehna parta h ... kabhi kabhi jaan boojhkar door rehna parta h us isna ka bhalai k lie...

Me manta hu hum dono ke kaam ek jayasa h ... hum dono ko hi kabhi bhi khatra ho sakta h ... lekin Shreya agar mujhe kuch ho gaya to tum nahi samhal payogi apne aap ko... ho tum ek kaabil officer tum me bohot sahas h mushkil wakt se guzarne ka... lekin Shreya me jaanta hu pyaar khona kya hota h...

Zindagi me itna baar pyaar ne mujhe dhokha diya... me jaanta hu Shreya tum mujhe dhokha nahi dogi... lekin me yeh bhi janta hu... pyaar khona kya hota h...

( chuckling) Me to ab breakup se immune ho gaya hu... jaise log vaccination se immune hote h me dhoka khate khate immune huya hu... or me nahi chahta hu Shreya ki mujhse apni zindagi jor k tum bhi yeh dukh se guzaro...

Me tumhare past ke bare me zaada nahi jaanta lekin mujhe lagta h ki tum zindagi me kabhi dhoka nahi khaye ho ya phir kisi apne ko khoya nahi ho achanak se... or bhagwaan kare ki aisa kabhi na ho... lekin Shreya maine sachme tumhare pehle bhi kisise bohot pyaar kiya tha ek baar nahi do do baar ot un dono ne hi mera vishwaas tor diya...

Islir me chahta hu ki tumhara zindagi me koi aisa rahe jise tumhe khona na pare ... jiski zindagi mere jaise uncertain na ho ... jo hamesha tumhara saath de sake... jab bhi tumhe uski zaroorat ho ... jo me chahkar bhi shayaad kabhi nahi kar payunga kyuki... mera kaam hi aisa h...

Agar tumhe me ye sab bolu to tum bologi ki tumhara kaam bhi khatarnaak h , khatra tumhe bhi h... lekin Shreya me jaanta hu ki agar tumhe kuch hoga tum seh payogi lekin agar mujhe kuch hoga tumhe or bhi zaada dard hoga ... kyuki tum mujhse itna zaada pyaar jo karte ho... or apno ka dard kudhka dard se bhi zaada chubta h...

.

.

To be continued...

Hey! How was it?

It was my persective as to why Daya doesn' t confess his love... I sincerely hope it appeals to you too! Please let me know about it...

Tarika has already fallen for Abhi's caring gesture... But poor Tarika doesn't know the real Abhi...

In the next chapter... there will be more stress on ABHIRIKA's feeling and DAYA's thoughts will obviously continue...

Stay tuned to know more...

May God bless you all!

Thank you for your love and support !

Please do review or pm your thoughts !

Sharpurna...


End file.
